


And Howl

by Nathamuel



Series: MCU Flashfics, Drabbles and Requests [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking, Werewolves, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is a werewolf, so is Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Howl

The sky was overcast, the city dark. A couple of lamps illuminated the streets as Howard stalked his prey, keeping to the shadows. He was unaware of the way his eyes glowed yellow and that an hour ago he had been human. Now his skin was covered in fur, mouth lined with sharp fangs that he wished to bury in his prey. His paws made no sound. 

For all the clouds he couldn't see the full moon above him, but he could feel its power. The wolf almost sung in delight to be free, howled in answer to the moon's call, if only inward for now, because up ahead a drunken man was stumbling along on his way home.  
Howard moved closer without his prey noticing and when he was only a short distance away he leaped. 

Mid-air a body barreled into his and sharp teeth sunk into the meat of his thigh, making him howl in anger. Up ahead his prey screamed. The stink of piss and fear permeated the air, but Howard's concentration was torn from that one for now, eyes fixed on the other wolf in front of him. The other growled at him, bared bloodied teeth and Howard snarled in reply. How dare he! He dodged the next attack, but quickly it became apparent that the other was more experienced. 

The wolf chased after him when Howard turned tail and ran, prey forgotten. Out of the city they ran until the wood closed around him. 

If Howard had still been his own self he would have noticed the awareness in the other's eyes, the he suddenly picked up speed. This way he found himself thrown on his side, snapped back and buried sharp teeth in the fur of the wolf. Daylight began to creep across the line of the horizon when Howard lay on his back, the wolf's fangs buried in the fur of his throat, close to the vein. 

Howard whined, offered his belly, cock hard, but the other didn't retreat, didn't bite down either until Howard screamed in agony when the change started anew with the light of the sun. 

Hair crawled back into his skin, bone and flesh stretched and cracked back into place. Afterwards he lay sobbing in the grass and hands gripped his shoulders none too gently. 

"Why didn't you tell me you've been bitten?" Steve demanded, keeping him pinned. Only the heat and proximity of the soldier's body so close to his made Howard aware of his still hard cock. The urge to submit thrummed under his skin, making Howard pant. God, he wanted to cant his hips up for Steve to slide right in and claim him thoroughly. 

Howard closed his eyes and whined when Steve pressed even nearer, chests touching. 

"Tell me Howard. Now!" Steve growled and no conscious thought made Howard tilt his head back to show his throat, drawing a hungry sound out of the other. 

"I don't need your help." Howard bit out, tasting the lie and flinched when Steve snarled in anger. 

"Will it always be this bad?" Howard whispered, "This out of control?" In front of his mind's eye he could still see his prey and feel his desire to kill-tear-shred. 

He gasped when Steve moved, lying down fully on top of him and sliding their hard cocks together. Steve bit his throat roughly, marking him and Howard moaned, bucked up into it. 

"No," Steve growled; touch overpowering, leaving bruises on Howard's skin, "because you're mine now."


End file.
